Mjoll the Lioness
Mjoll the Lioness is a Nord vigilante. She has traveled Tamriel extensively and claims to be as experienced and well traveled as one can be. She and Aerin may be found in the Bee and Barb inn or wandering around Riften. Personality Mjoll is a kind person with good intentions, but can come off as a little intimidating. She gains the most pleasure simply by doing the right thing and earning people's trust rather than by earning any material reward. She strongly dislikes the Thieves Guild and the Black-Briar family, as she feels they contribute to a large part of Riften's corruption. When traveling with Mjoll as a follower, she tells stories about her past as an adventurer, saying: "When I was a child, my village was burned to the ground by bandits. Do you know I actually saw one laugh as he ran my brother through... my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a hunter, but I set my aspirations a bit higher. He never complained... I miss him. I've never been a sellsword... never traded my skills for pay. I've always adventured on my own terms." Background In one of her most recent endeavors, she was nearly killed by a Dwarven Centurion in the ruins of Mzinchaleft. It was only by her skill and persistence that she was able to escape. Barely alive, she was saved by Aerin who then brought her back to his home in Riften and nursed her back to health. While she recovered, Aerin revealed to her the corruption that plagued Riften. To return the favor, she has sworn to do whatever it takes to rid Riften of criminals and misers. To her disappointment, progress in that regard is slow. In her words, "the city has to want to save itself before she can save it". Interactions Grimsever's Return When the Dragonborn first meets her in Riften, she speaks about losing her sword, Grimsever. The Dragonborn may offer to retrieve it for her; if this objective is completed, Mjoll becomes a potential spouse. She can also be recruited as a follower, and if is installed, can be made a steward at one of the Dragonborn's properties. To receive Mjoll's quest, the Dragonborn must be at least level 14 and Mjoll must like them. The easiest way to gain her favor is to simply agree with her in that the Thieves Guild in Riften is evil. Alternatively, Mjoll's favor can be gained by performing favors for the citizens of Riften. Marriage If the Dragonborn marries her with an Amulet of Mara, beyond the quest's completion, she has the option of moving in with her spouse. Regardless, she opens a shop where goods can be sold and purchased. She will share daily profits with the Dragonborn, which start at 100 and increase by 100 daily. Uncollected profits stack and can be collected at any time. Mjoll's default residence is Aerin's House. She continues to live there unless instructed otherwise. Should she move with her spouse to another house, Aerin follows her. Rebuilding the Blades Mjoll may be recruited into the Blades, although Aerin will follow her to Sky Haven Temple. When she is engaging in a battle with a dragon alongside the Blades, Aerin follows and attempts to slay the dragon with his dagger. This usually results in his death. If Mjoll is married to the Dragonborn when recruited into the Blades, she can be told to go back to their designated home; she will say she's going back to Riften but will actually go to Sky Haven Temple. Equipment By default, Mjoll uses a hunting bow and steel battleaxe to fight. If Mjoll is given magic staves, she will use them as her preferred weapons for striking at a distance. She can double-wield staves and is very quick and accurate both against targets on the ground and against flying dragons. However, she cannot recharge the staves herself; the Dragonborn must take them back, recharge them, and give them back to her. Her default armor is banded iron armor, with iron gauntlets and iron boots. Trivia staves.]] *She is voiced by Martina Lotun who also voices many other female nords. *Mjoll is an essential character and cannot be killed by other characters or by the Dragonborn, increasing her value as a follower. This makes her useful as "cannon fodder" or a "tank" against enemies like Dwarven Centurions and mammoths. *Mjoll cannot be sacrificed at the Sacellum of Boethiah during the quest "Boethiah's Calling". *She is interested in Dwarven architecture. *Earning a bounty in Riften while Mjoll is a follower results in her leaving the Dragonborn's service. *Mjoll doesn't react if brought into the Ragged Flagon Cistern as a follower, even though she claims to despise the Thieves Guild. *Mjoll's battleaxe is leveled, and the level is dependent upon the Dragonborn's level the first time Riften is entered. *She will equip her battleaxe over Grimsever if given it to her as a follower, despite telling the Dragonborn she feels defenseless without it. Bugs *If married and living anywhere but Riften, when dismissed as a follower, she says she is going back to Riften, but doesn't actually leave. * If Mjoll is given a different set of armor, and then dismissed, the next time she appears, she will have her default armor equipped. **A solution is to remove a piece of the equipped armor. The other pieces of the different set will re-equip. Upon giving the removed piece back, it will be properly equipped. *Mjoll's "shopkeeper" function may fail to work. * Mjoll may refuse to use a bow other than her hunting bow. If a better bow is left in her inventory, she will still equip it, but will revert to her hunting bow when combat starts. * In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm), resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. *It is possible that the quest to get Grimsever may never come up. ** Leveling up in front of her may solve this. *If married and moved out of Riften, Aerim will follow and live wherever she does. Appearances * ru:Мьол Львица Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards